Cómo la conocí a ella
by Nolo COBRALINK
Summary: Una idea que se me ocurrió hace poco, un crossover de How I Met Your Mother y Code Lyoko. Éste fue el único título que se me ocurrió. Espero que les guste.


Había una vez un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años, llamado Ulrich Stern. Un día él llamó a sus hijos para contarles una historia.

Ulrich del futuro- Niños, ¿quieren que les cuente cómo conocí a su madre?

Hija- Está bien.

Hijo- Mientras no sea muy larga…

Ulrich del futuro- Es algo larga, así que necesito que tenga paciencia. Todo comenzó cuando tenía trece años. Estudiaba en la academia Kadic, donde tenía a mis 3 amigos: Jeremy, Aelita, y Odd. Estábamos en la cafetería, como siempre, viendo a Odd devorarse el cuarto plato que le sirven en el almuerzo.

Ulrich- Odd, todavía no entiendo cómo lo haces para que Rosa te sirva más de un plato.

Odd- Es sencillo, le demuestro lo caballero que soy con ella, y me da este premio.

Ulrich del futuro- No era verdad, cuando podía, Odd le pagaba de más a Rosa.

Jeremy- Por cierto, Ulrich, ¿has terminado tu tarea? Si no la entregas hoy, reprobarás la asignatura.

Ulrich- Sí, lo sé, pero es que es difícil, no logro entender la cultura japonesa.

Ulrich del futuro- Mientras hablábamos, me di cuenta de que había una chica espectacular, era hermosa, tenía una buena figura, y una cara hermosa. Noté que era japonesa. De inmediato, mi corazón empezó a latir como nunca antes, la chica se veía solitaria, y estaba a unas cuantas mesas lejos de mis amigos. Pensé en ir a saludarla, pero en cuanto ella me vio, me sonrió por un segundo, y salió de la cafetería.

Ulrich- Chicos, ¿la han visto?

Aelita- ¿A quién?

Ulrich- A esa chica-dije, señalándola mientras salía.

Jeremy- Ah, es la chica nueva, dicen que viene de Tokio. Es de un grado más alto que nosotros.

Ulrich- ¿Y sabes cómo se llama?

Jeremy- Ni idea.

Ulrich- Hmm, debería ir a saludarla, quizás no conoce a nadie aquí y necesita a alguien que la guíe.

Aelita- ¿Acaso te ha gustado la chica?

Ulrich- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? No, no me gusta.

Ulrich del futuro- Sí me gustó.

Ulrich- Sólo quiero ser amable con ella y mostrarle el lugar.

Ulrich del futuro- No quería hacerlo.

Odd- Pues entonces ve.

Ulrich- No lo sé, ¿y si no le caigo bien?

Odd- Ulrich, ven conmigo-me dijo mientras me llevaba a donde estaba ella-. Necesitas tener confianza, no pienses en que te rechazará. Oh, ya sé, juguemos a un juego, juguemos a "¿Conoces a Ulrich?".

Ulrich- Odd, no tengo ganas…-sin darme cuenta, estábamos al lado de la chica.

Odd- ¿Cooooonoces a Ulrich?-dijo tomando a Yumi por los hombros y volteándola hacia mi.

Ulrich- Emmm…. Hola, soy Ulrich-"¡Qué idiota!" pensé en ese momento.

Yumi- Me lo han dicho, soy Yumi-me dijo estrechando su mano, también se la estreché.

Ulrich- Emm, tengo entendido que eres nueva aquí.

Yumi- Sí, necesito ir al gimnasio.

Ulrich- Oh, muy bien, te puedo acompañar, después de todo voy para allá. Me toca práctica de Pencak Silat.

Yumi- ¿Tú también? Yo pensaba que era la única aquí que hacía Pencak.

Ulrich del futuro- Mientras Yumi y yo nos encaminábamos para el gimnasio, Odd ayudaba un poco a Jeremy con su asunto con Aelita.

(En el pasillo de los dormitorios)

Odd- Te lo digo, Aelita está enamorada de ti.

Jeremy- ¿En serio?

Odd- Sí, debes aprovechar esta oportunidad, la próxima vez que la veas, le dirás que te gusta, le darás un beso…y al día siguiente buscarás a otra con quien hacer lo mismo.

Jeremy- ¿De qué hablas? Yo amo a Aelita. Desde que la rescaté de…(pausa)

Ulrich del futuro- Niños, lo que dijo su tío Jeremy es algo muy secreto para nosotros, así que lo cambiaré por…

Jeremy-…aquel accidente que estoy enamorado.

Odd- ¿De verdad quieres que Aelita sea tu novia? Acaso nunca escuchas las cosas que te digo. Hay millones de mujeres allá afuera. Aelita es una de ellas.

Jeremy- Sí, pero es la que más me interesa.

Odd- Jeremy, estar soltero es lo mejor. Puedes tener chicas aquí y acá sin tener algún compromiso.

Jeremy- ¿Y si yo quiero el compromiso?

Odd- Está bien, está bien. Oh, por cierto, Princesa Pelirrosa a las 12 en punto.

Aelita- Hola Jeremy, ¿querías hablar conmigo?

Jeremy- Sí…emm, este…. Hay algo que quiero decirte, y no he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Aelita- Soy tu amiga, ¿no? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras.

Jeremy- Emm…, quería decirte que…-en ese momento, Jeremy estaba muy nervioso, y Aelita miraba a Jeremy con una cara feliz y sus ojos brillaban, hasta que…-mis habilidades en computación están empeorando, ¿me podrías ayudar?

Aelita-cambiando su cara a una de decepción y confusión- ¿Ah?

Ulrich del futuro- Yumi y yo nos encontrábamos en el gimnasio, en la clase de Pencak Silat, cuyo profesor era Jim, el profesor de educación física y el inspector de Kadic.

Jim- Muy bien, Stern, eem, la niña nueva…

Yumi- Ishiyama, Yumi Ishiyama.

Jim- Eso, pónganse en posición.

Ulrich y Yumi se pusieron frente a frente, se saludaron como se acostumbra en las artes marciales, se pusieron en posición de combate, y empezaron a pelear. Ulrich esquivaba los golpes de Yumi como podía, y Yumi hacía lo mismo, cuando de repente…

Ulrich-pensando- ¡Vaya qué chica más ágil, es capaz de moverse rápido y esquivar lo que hago! No sólo es hermosa, es atlética.

Mientras Ulrich se distraía con sus pensamientos, Yumi aprovechó la oportunidad de tirarlo al suelo. Cuando Ulrich cayó, Yumi se puso encima de él. Se miraron por unos segundos, cuando de repente, sus caras se ruborizaron.

Jim- Excelente, excelente. Ishiyama, tienes talento. Muy bien chicos, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Los veré mañana.

Ulrich- Vaya, de verdad eres talentosa, ¿practicabas mucho Pencak Silat?

Yumi- Sí, tenía unos cuantos amigos con quien practicar en Japón. Los extraño.

Ulrich- Me imagino, pero, no te preocupes, aquí tendrás otros amigos…. Yo, por ejemplo.

Yumi- Sí, gracias por enseñarme el gimnasio.

Ulrich- Bueno, de todos modos, debía ayudarte a encontrarlo.

Yumi- Tu nombre no me suena muy francés.

Ulrich- No, soy alemán, mis padre son alemanes, pero nací aquí en Francia. Aquí en Kadic conocí a mis amigos.

Yumi- Ulrich… cuando estábamos peleando en el gimnasio… ¿no te sentiste algo…raro?

Ulrich- ¿Raro? Emm, no, no me sentí así.

Ulrich del futuro- Sí me sentí raro.

Ulrich- Pero sí me sentí algo incómodo.

Ulrich del futuro- No me sentía incómodo.

Yumi- Pues, yo sí, pero se sentía bien.

Ulrich- Sí… sí, se sentía bien.

Yumi empezó a acercarse a Ulrich tímidamente. Ulrich empezó a sentirse nervioso. Yumi tomó a Ulrich de las dos manos.

(En la habitación de Jeremy)

Aelita-…y así es como creas un ciclo "for" en C++ (se pronuncia "C más más", o "C plus plus").

Jeremy- Gracias Aelita. Eh, Aelita, mira, lo siento. En realidad no me siento peor en informática. Eso no era lo que quería decirte. Lo que te quería decir, era que… pues.

Aelita- ¿Sí?

Jeremy- ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo por alguna persona?

Aelita- Sí. Y cuando estoy con esa persona, me siento confundida, y emocionada, y lo único que quiero hacer es abrazarlo y besarlo y… nunca dejarlo ir-Aelita estaba muy emocionada hablando del tema que se olvidó de todo lo que había alrededor, excepto de Jeremy, después de lo que ella dijo, se ruborizó-. ¿Por qué?

Jeremy- Porque eso es lo que yo siento por ti.

Aelita volvió a ver a Jeremy con sus ojos brillando, y Jeremy dejó de estar nervioso. Empezaron a juntar sus caras, cuando de repente sus labios se tocaron, y no se separaron. Así fue como ellos dieron su primer beso.

(Volviendo con Yumi y Ulrich)

Yumi- Ulrich, ¿te sientes nervioso?

Ulrich- Em… un poco, por…

Yumi acercó su cara a la de Ulrich, y se besaron. Mientras se besaban, Ulrich no hacía más que pensar en lo bien que se sentía besar a Yumi, y Yumi pensaba en que nunca se creyó capaz de hacer eso con alguien que conoce al principio, pero no podía aguantarse. Luego de besarse, Ulrich arruinó todo diciendo…

Ulrich- Creo que te amo.

Yumi- ¡¿Qué?!

Odd, Aelita y Jeremy- ¡¿Qué?!

Hijo e Hija- ¡¿Qué?!

Ulrich- Oh, perdón, es que yo solo… quise decir.

Yumi- OK, no te preocupes. Solo haremos como que no ha pasado nada.

Ulrich- Está bien. Oye, si quieres, mañana, en el desayuno, siéntate conmigo y con mis amigos, te amarán… Bueno, no de la forma de…

Yumi- Lo sé, lo sé-dijo riéndose-. Buenas noches Ulrich.

Ulrich- Buenas noches Yumi.

Ulrich del futuro- Al día siguiente, les conté todo a mis amigos en el desayuno.

Jeremy- ¿Y volverás a verla?

Ulrich- Es posible, le dije que se sentara con nosotros hoy.

Odd- Entonces, ¿podríamos decir que está disponible?

Todos- ¡ODD!

Aelita- ¿Cómo te sientes Ulrich?

Ulrich- Un poco mal, creo que lo arruiné.

Jeremy- Entonces quizás no podremos contarles lo nuestro.

Ulrich- ¿Ya son novios?

Aelita- Sí.

Todos estábamos felices por ellos.

Ulrich- Felicidades amigo. Espero que duren harto.

Jeremy- Gracias, por cierto, parece que alguien viene hacia nosotros.

Yumi- Hola chicos.

Todos- Hola Yumi.

Ulrich- Yumi, te presento a los chicos, él es Jeremy, ella es Aelita, son unos genios para la computación, y desde ayer son novios.

Yumi- Felicidades chicos.

Jeremy- Gracias Yumi.

Aelita- Muchas gracias Yumi.

Ulrich- Y él es Odd, ya lo conoces.

Odd- Hola Yumi.

Yumi- Hola… ¿es mi idea o eres el ligón de aquí?

Odd- Bueno, yo no diría eso, pero…

Ulrich del futuro- Y seguimos conversando, y conversando, y ¿qué creen? Desde ese momento, nuestro grupo de amigos ha sido de 5. Y esa es la historia de cómo conocí a su tía Yumi.

Hija- Pero papá, dijiste que hablarías de mamá.

Ulrich del futuro- No, aún falta para eso, como les dije, la historia es larga.

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_


End file.
